The True Meaning of Friendship
by LuckydaNewsie
Summary: Two girls, Jaclyn and Stephanie fall for the same boy, Trey. One girl gets him and the other must live while falling in love with her best friend's guy. R&R!


The True Meaning of Friendship By: Lucky Windsor Chapter 1  
  
A/N: This story is based on something that happened between me and my best friend. I do not own any characters from the movie, I do however own The Sellers and the Cuthbert families. Jaclyn is based on me and Stephanie is based on my friend and Spot is based on my friend Trevor. This story is similar to what happened only in 1899ish and with a different ending, but read on.  
  
"Please, Jaclyn. Come with me to the flickers tonight, please? I'll even pay for your ticket if you don't have the money." Stephanie Sellers begged her best friend as she walked home from school. Stephanie, herself, didn't bother with school. She had a private tutor that came to her house every day in the afternoon.  
  
"I don't know." Jaclyn said hesitantly. "I'll have to ask my parents. And it would have to be after my voice lessons, which end at 5."  
  
"Ok. Meet me at the corner of Baker Street if you can at 8." Stephanie said, giving Jaclyn a quick hug before dashing home. Jaclyn stared after her running friend and sighed, wishing once again that she were Stephanie Sellers.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
Though they were best friends, they couldn't be anymore different. They were both tall and blonde; that's where the differences stopped. Stephanie's father was Mike Sellers, a big tycoon in the shipping industry. She was a tall, slender somewhat pretty blonde. She was friendly but somewhat reserved about her past. She always managed to strike up a conversation with the most attractive young man on the premises. She was a very artistic girl, taking lessons everyday after her session with her tutor, and often traveled around New York painting. Her mother died of consumption a few years earlier and it still pained her whenever someone brought up the topic. Her dad was always tied up with work so she, being an only child, had as much freedom as she liked. Money was never a problem, her dad supplied as much as she liked and more. They lived in a mansion on Rowling Road and associated with the upper class of New York City.  
  
Jaclyn Cuthbert, on the other hand, was a middle class working girl. Her father was a factory supervisor and her mother was a seamstress. She attended the public school and excelled in all of her subjects. She was teaching herself French and Italian, in hopes that she may travel there someday. She was tall and beautiful, with thick blonde hair framing her exquisite face. She wasn't as slender as Stephanie but she wasn't fat either. She was somewhat reserved and quite shy until she got to know a person. The only place where she was truly confident was on the stage. She was a singer and loved music with a fierce passion. She took voice lessons everyday with the allowance her parents gave her. Her parents weren't the most supportive people and she thought that that's why she wasn't as confident as other people. She had two younger sisters, which she helped take care of. While Stephanie lived in a mansion in one of the most well to do areas, the Cuthberts shared a rather large apartment on the outskirts of Manhattan and Brooklyn.  
  
One might ask how these two very different girls became friends. About two years ago, Stephanie was walking down the street holding a cup of coffee in her hand. She accidentally bumped into Jaclyn and the coffee spilled all over her. Stephanie invited her to her house to get cleaned up and they've been friends ever since.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
Jaclyn started walking down the street towards home when she saw a familiar figure ahead of her.  
  
"Patrick!" She called out. The blonde boy turned around and smiled.  
  
"Hey Jacki!" He yelled, pausing and allowing her to catch up. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Spot when we're in public?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Spot." She answered with a smile.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked. "You seem a little down."  
  
"Nothing really. Just Steph invited me to go and see a movie with her tonight. She offered to pay for it too. You know how much I don't like charity Spot and it just makes me so jealous sometimes that she gets anything that money can buy and I get only what I need." She griped. Spot had listened to her complain for hours on end at times. He was her best friend after Stephanie and she often turned to him when she was annoyed with her.  
  
"Yeah, I understand about the whole charity thing. There's always going to be people like that in life, you just have to learn to deal with it." Spot advised wisely.  
  
"Ah, yes. Another piece of advice from the great Spot Conlon." She teased. He took a little bow.  
  
"Is this where you have to go for voice lessons?" He asked as they turned onto Baker Street. She nodded. "Listen, Jaclyn, there's a pretty big Newsies get together in a couple of days and I don't have a date. Would you like to go with me?"  
  
"You? You don't have a date!" She exclaimed. "Are the girls blind?" She joked. "No, of course Spot I would love to go with you to get you out of not having a date. Just tell me the details later and I'll let you know."  
  
"Alright, I'll let you know tomorrow."  
  
"What time is it?" She asked.  
  
"3:30."  
  
"Crap! I'm late for my voice lessons! See you later Patrick! I mean Spot!" She yelled as she sprinted down the street. Spot stared after her wondering if she knew how beautiful she was.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
"So I see you convinced your parents to let you come." Stephanie said as Jaclyn approached her on the darkened street.  
  
"Yes I did. Stephanie, you would never believe what Ms. Meg told me today." Jaclyn said excitedly.  
  
"Ms. Meg is your voice teacher?" Jaclyn nodded. "I don't know, what?"  
  
"She said that she's going to set auditions for me with various vaudeville places around the area. She thinks I'm good enough to sing in public!" Jaclyn exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"That's great! Be sure to tell me when your first performance is and I'll be sure to be there, front row." Jaclyn hugged her.  
  
"Thanks! I know I can always count on you. So what film are we going to see?" Jaclyn asked, staring up at the theater.  
  
"Two for Saturday Night Romance." They went into the movie and were ushered to their seats. The lights dimmed and the film reel started. Everyone was soon thrown into the story about a forbidden love. Stephanie nudged Jaclyn.  
  
"Look behind us." She whispered. Jaclyn turned and saw a very attractive blonde boy sitting behind us.  
  
"He's cute!" She said to Stephanie, giggling.  
  
"I know." They were both very surprised when the blonde boy came down and sat in the seat next to Jaclyn. The two girls turned to each other, sustaining laughter.  
  
"Hi. My name's Trey Parker." The boy said, turning towards them. They got a better look at him then. He was blonde, with brown eyes although it was hard to see in the darkness of the theater. He had an eyepatch over one eye and a very strong New York accent.  
  
"I'm Jaclyn and this is Stephanie." She said.  
  
"Hi Jaclyn and Stephanie. Are you two girls from around here?" Trey asked.  
  
"I actually live about five minutes from here." Jaclyn said.  
  
"I live over on Rowling Road." Stephanie added.  
  
"Oh, so you're on of those rich girls?" Trey asked. Stephanie blushed, though no one could tell in the darkness of the theater. "How old are you two?"  
  
"Sixteen and Stephanie's seventeen." Jaclyn whispered.  
  
"I'm seventeen too." Trey said.  
  
"So where are you from?" Jaclyn asked, turning the tables on Trey.  
  
"I live over in Manhattan but I'se staying wit some of me pals tonight in Brooklyn." The movie ended and the trio walked together outside. A little boy came up to them.  
  
"Hey Blink. You'se got youself some nice looking goils." He commented. Stephanie giggled and Jaclyn blushed, she wasn't use to people commenting her on her looks.  
  
"T'anks Diamond, but these ain't me goils."  
  
"Could I have one then?" He asked as Stephanie laughed.  
  
"I'll be your girl Diamond." She said, linking arms with him.  
  
"Fine, you can get the short one. I'll get the tall and older one." Jaclyn grabbed Blink's hand. The girls locked eyes and burst into laughter.  
  
"Well, I'se got to go, Blink. See youse later." Stephanie unhooked arms with him and he left.  
  
"Blink?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Yeah. Its me Newsie nickname. Every Newsie has one. The guys t'ought it would be funny if they called me da, cause of dis eyepatch."  
  
"I have a couple of friends that are Newsies." Jaclyn said.  
  
"Really?" Stephanie and Trey asked.  
  
"Yeah. Patrick." Stephanie nodded, vaguely remembering who she was talking about.  
  
"Don't know him." Blink said. "Hey, if you two goils ain't busy, I know dis really great diner we could go to, have a cup of coffee and talk."  
  
"We would love to!" Stephanie exclaimed, at the same time that Jaclyn said, "We really can't." The two girls looked at each other.  
  
"Well, I have to get back. I have school tomorrow and an audition. You can go though Steph."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Well, we'll walk with you back home. The streets o' Brooklyn ain't no place for a lady at dis time of night. Which way do you live?" She pointed to her right.  
  
"How bout dat? Dat's the direction that we'se headed too." They headed off towards Jaclyn's home, filling the silence as they went.  
  
"Goodbye. Have fun. I'll see you both later."  
  
"You can count on that." Blink said. Jaclyn headed up to her apartment, dodged her parents' questions and went off to her room. She lied on her bed for a long time, wishing that she could have as much freedom as Stephanie to go off and talk with Trey. Most of all, she hoped that Stephanie didn't fall for him, because Stephanie Sellers got whatever guy she wanted and unfortunately, this was the one guy that Jaclyn was really interested in. 


End file.
